This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application AN OPTICAL IMAGE PROJECTION SYSTEM USING SIMPLE ELECTRONIC COLOR SWITCHES filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Nov. 2, 2000 and there duly assigned Serial No. 64938/2000.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a micro display projection system having an electronically controlled color switch and, more particularly, to a micro display projection system having electronically controlled color switches which are capable of realizing color images by dividing a color switch plane into three equal parts, each of which projects video images having only one of red(R), green(G) and blue(B) colors.
2. Related Art
Basically, a micro display projection system for realizing a color screen includes a color separating part which separates and projects, on a screen part, light carrying video image signals corresponding to respective images of R, G and B colors produced by an image producing part. The color separating part typically includes a color wheel, a color switch, a scrolling color switch, and the like.
However, there is a problem in the operation of the color wheel and the color switch in that a xe2x80x9ccolor break phenomenonxe2x80x9d is experienced. In addition, the color wheel and color switch have one third of the brightness of a micro display projection basically constituted with three panels.
Use of a scrolling color switch avoids one of the latter problems in that the color break phenomenon caused by use of the color wheel or the color switch does not occur. However the manufacturing cost of the color switch is high since the R, G and B colors have to be transmitted by one color switch. Moreover, the brightness of the color switch decreases to one third that of the existing three-panel micro display projection system.
Therefore, there is a need for development of a micro display projection system which avoids all of the latter problems, that is, the color break phenomenon, the reduction in brightness, and high production cost.
In order to overcome the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a micro display projection system having electronically controlled color switches.
In order to achieve the above object, a micro display projection system having color switches comprises: an image producing part electronically controlled by an image producing unit for producing an electrical signal having an image signal, and for producing an image to be projected; an illumination part constructed so as to illuminate light on the image producing part; a color division part, including semitransparent reflection mirrors disposed between the illumination part and the image producing part, for transmitting only the light corresponding to each of the R, G and B colors from the illuminated light; a color switching part constructed with plural color switches disposed on respective light paths having R, G and B colors separated by the respective reflection mirrors of the color division part; and a light collecting part disposed adjacent to the color switching part, and illuminating respective light on trisected regions of the image producing part. Each color switch transmits light through only one region of the trisected regions, each transmitting the light separated by the color division part in different regions relative to each other, and each being electronically controlled to sequentially change the light transmission regions formed in the respective color switches on the surfaces of the color switches. The light collecting part is trisected in the same manner as the color switching part, and projects light having a video image signal.